Wúlùn nǐ zǒu dào nǎlǐ, wǒ huì qù
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: [A donde vayas, yo iré] Will era una parte de él, aunque ahora sabia que jamas podría volver a ver su rostro. Mientras pasa las noches en la Ciudad Silenciosa, Jem recuerda aquellas memorias que atesorara toda su larga vida. Regalo de cumpleaños para Mariohn JemXWill


_[A donde vayas, yo iré] Will era una parte de él, aunque ahora sabia que jamas podría volver a ver su rostro. Mientras pasa las noches en la Ciudad Silenciosa, Jem recuerda aquellas memorias que atesorara toda su larga vida. Regalo de cumpleaños para Mariohn JemXWill_

_A donde vayas, yo iré._

_Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado;_

_El Ángel será mi testigo y aún mas, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mí._

El dolor de las runas no se comparaba en nada, era un precio a pagar por seguir viviendo, por no dejarlos a ambos y había momentos en que pensaba que no podría soportarlo. Pero estaba sentado en su habitación, paredes vacías y frías se cernían sobre él. Ya no sentía como antes, al menos no de la misma manera que solía hacerlo. Su corazon seguia latiendo, pero las emociones parecían estar escondidas y sabía que el proceso lo llevaría a convertirse en un Hermano Silencioso, lo privará de toda emoción. Se llevó una mano al rostro, con un dedo delineó una de las runas de su pómulo, aquella que le había puesto el Hermano Micah, mientras su vida pendía de un hilo y los efectos del yin fen se desvanecían de su cuerpo. Pero nada de eso equivalia al dolor que sentía dentro, esa sensación de que lo rasgaban parte por parte y lo dejabán sangrando hasta morir. Nunca se había imaginado que estar separado de su parabatai, fuese así de doloroso. Inconscientemente su mano se deslizó hasta su cuello, donde la marca del juramento que había hecho con Will hacía años, comenzaba a desvanecerse de a poco. Hilos de plata recorrián los contornos, una marca de lo que fue y nunca mas volveria. Se mordió el labio hasta sangrar, por que una parte de él deseaba que aquellas runas impuestas por los Hermanos Silenciosos, se silenciaran todos los sentidos y por una vez, dejar de añorar algo que nunca mas tendría. Pero una parte de su ser, la que ganaba la batalla, se negaba a olvidar a Will y a lo que sentía por él. Suspiró, sabiendo muy bien que nunca mas volveria a ver a ninguno de los dos, ni a Will con sus ironías o a Tessa con esa estoicidad que la caracterizaba. Apretó su costado, la runa parecía arder bajo su palma y sabia que eso no era posible. -A donde vayas, yo iré- Dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y recordando sin querer realmente, una de las pocas memorias que se negaría en sepultar.

**Londres, Enero de 1878**

Era una mañana fría, una llovizna fina cubría las calles de Londres y la humedad parecía crecer de la adoquinada calle. Los carruajes pasaban esporádicamente, nadie se levantaba demasiado temprano un domingo, salvo para ir a la iglesia y a esa hora la gente estaría toda escuchando el sermón del día. Pero había dos personas, agazapadas detrás de una pared, esperando el momento oportuno y al parecer nadie se percataba de ellos, menos de la ropa extraña que llevaban puesta. Un estruendo cortó el aire, un rugido y luego un olor putrefacto lleno el ambiente, ya cargado por el característico olor de la humedad. El demonio media 3 metros, su piel era de un color verdoso y supuraba una sustancia viscosa de las pústulas de su espalda. Gruñó y sus dientes afilados rechinaron. Dos sombras se movieron a sus costados, rápidas y moviéndose al unísono. Movimientos simétricos, casi parecia una perfecta compocición musical. Una luz surcó el aire y el sonido de piel rasgándose inundando la quietud del callejón. Un espasmo recorrió al demonio, el cual cayó y consumido por un fuego demoníaco, su cuerpo se volvió cenizas.

-Y ahora es cuando nos tomamos un té- Ironizó William, mientras limpiaba una de sus cuchillas y volvió a guardarla en su lugar. Estaba malhumorado, habían seguido a aquel demonio toda la noche y recién ahora daban con él. Jem lo miró con una sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro, su parabatai era demasiado volátil con su humor.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que Sophie nos recibió con un buen desayuno.- La muchacha siempre parecía darle una ración extra a Jem, pero el muchacho no comprendía bien el porqué. -Pero antes de volver al instituto, debemos pasar por la tienda a comprar un par de cosas para Henry.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, sacando una nota de su chaleco e intentando descifrar la errática letra de Henry.

-¿Otro invento loco? A veces me pregunto hasta donde seguirá ¿Hasta explotar el Instituto?... Y Sophie siempre me da menos que a todos, no se por que, si soy un encanto.- Will le guiñó un ojo y se acomodo la ropa, Jem siempre se preguntaba como hacia para lucir guapo, aun con esa apariencia desarreglada.

-Ya sabes, tu encanto aleja a las mujeres…

-Salvo a las hadas, a ellas les encanto demasiado…- Dijo con cierta ensoñación y Jem le dio un golpe con su bastón. -Jessamine nos pedirá que la acompañemos a alguna de esas tontas tiendas de ropa, no volvamos a casa Jem.- Pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico de cabello plateado y se pego a él. -Vayamos a algun pub, necesitas beber, lo veo en tu rostro.

-Ya, Charlotte debe estar preocupada. Vamos a ir al Instituto a comer y dormir.- Dijo en tono amable, pero con una sutil nota de orden. Will no chistó y siguió a su parabatai.

Siempre era así, Jem era el único que lograba casi domar a Will, el único al que le hacía caso y el único al cual se había abierto millones de veces. Eran hermanos, aunque debía decir que eran mucho mas que eso, su unión no tenía una explicación razonable, solo sentían. Había sido asi desde el momento que se conocieron, cuando aún no tenían las runas que entrelazarián sus vidas y los harían uno solo.

Doblaron una de las esquinas, entrando a un callejón donde había negocios de dudosa reputacion y que los mundanos sin vision no podían ver. -El gusto de los sátiros siempre me deja pasmado.- Dijo Will con ironia, mientras seguia a Jem hasta la puerta del negocio. -Entra tu, te espero fuera- No tenia intenciones de entrar y que el dueño del local le recriminara lo de la última vez. Que él no había querido romper esa vitrina, lanzando al sátiro sobre ella, por que había dicho que Jem era afeminado. Era culpa del sátiro por provocarlo.

-Esta bien, pero espero que estes aquí cuando salga- Le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro con el bastón y entró a la tienda.

William Herondale, el chico de la maldición y al que más de la mitad de Londres aborrecía, se dejó caer contra la pared casi derrotado. Estaba tan cansado, había sido una noche de mierda y no había comido nada. Lo más estresante, lo que mas le preocupaba, era ver cómo el cansancio asomaba en Jem y el temor porque otro ataque le tomase desprevenido. Sabía que había gran cantidad de yin fen aún, no debía ir a comprar por el momento y cierto alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. Si algo le sucedía a Jem… no quería ni pensarlo, simplemente moriría.

Un estruendo retumbó dentro del local, las paredes se estremecieron y Will pego un salto, la mano en su cuchilla. Entró dentro del negocio y la escena que vio casi le paraliza el corazón. El satiro estaba muerto en el suelo y Jem estaba parado frente a un demonio de unos 3 metros, idéntico al que habían matado. Pero lo que asustó al chico Herondale, fue las profundas marcas de las garras del demonio, que surcaban la espalda de su parabatai. Jem sentía dolor, lo sabía por que lo _sentía_ y con un movimiento fluido, se acercó al lado de su hermano. -Debes tener cuidado, esta pasado de moda las espaldas sangrantes.- Levantó la comisura de su labio y luego ambos se movieron juntos. El demonio acabó muerto, tres movimientos y era ceniza. Will sonrió triunfal a Jem, pero este le devolvió una sonrisa trémula y se desplomó en el suelo.

Jem abrió los ojos, sin saber realmente donde estaba y con ardor en la espalda. Volteó el rostro y se encontró con un par de ojos preocupados, Charlotte estaba pálida. -Ya estoy bien- Intento tranquilizarla, su voz sonaba rasposa y alargó la mano para tocar la de la directora.

-Has estado con fiebre durante dos días- Su voz sonaba ronca, Charlotte podía ser muy estricta, pero era una persona sumamente sensible. Le contó a Jem como las garras del demonio contenían veneno, uno tan potente que los Hermanos Silenciosos, tuvieron que trabajar durante horas sobre él. Tambien le relató como Will no había abandonado su habitación, como lo había cuidado y no se había movido de su lado hasta que Charlotte lo obligó. Jem sonrió, porque su parabatai era tan testarudo a veces. -Te dejare descansar ahora, le avisare a los demás que has despertado y Sophie subirá con comida.- Se levantó, alisando su arrugada falda y tras una sonrisa, se marchó de la habitación.

Jem cerró los ojos, se durmió sin darse cuenta y soñó con su familia.

Will entró a la habitación, llevando la bandeja con la cena de Jem, se la había arrebatado a una ofendida Sophie y sin escuchar sus 'Señorito Herondale' subió hacia la habitación de su parabatai. Jem dormía apaciblemente, sus pestañas plateadas formaban dos medialunas sobre sus mejillas. Dejó la bandeja con la comida, una sopa con trozos de pollo y se sentó en la cama. El movimiento del colchón hizo despertar a Jem, con una sonrisa se giró hacia Will, no hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que estaba allí.

-Le haces competencia a Aloysius con esa palidez- Un sonrisa picara salió de los labios de Will, mientras observaba con detalle el rostro de su parabatai. Esas horas sin saber que sucedería, habían sido la muerte misma. Hermanos Silenciosos habían salido y entrado de esa habitación, mientras Will se quedaba sentado en la puerta, esperando alguna noticia. Si hubiese perdido a Jem, hubiese sido perder el eje de su vida, su conciencia y su misma cordura, la poca que le quedaba.

-Pero yo gano, soy mas guapo- Jem le guiñó un ojo y se incorporó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la misma. La broma hizo reir a Will. -Pasame esa sopa, por favor-

Will hizo lo que le pedía, dejando todo cerca de él y sin moverse de la cama. El miedo siempre lo volvió paranoico, perder su norte y su sur, no podía simplemente no. Lo observó comer, compartiendo bromas y Will le contó del escándalo que Jessie había montado cuando Charlotte le prohibió comprarse mas sombreros. '¿Para qué necesitas tantos?' le había preguntado Will, seguido de un 'Seguro que es para cubrir esa cabeza fea' y había concluido con una enfadada Jessamine corriendolo con un cuchillo serafín por la estancia. El plato acabó vacío y sobre la mesita de luz, Jem no se había dado cuenta en que momento había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de Will. Pero estaba cómodo y le parecía algo natural.

-Estaba aterrado- Comenzó Will con seriedad, mientras tomaba una de las manos de su parabatai. Dedos largos y elegantes, que tocaban esa música que tanto le gustaba. Tranquilizaba a su bestia interior. -Cuando entre a la tienda y te vi la espalda, sentí que me congelaba… debería haber entrado contigo, es mi culpa…

-No lo hagas- Jem se enderezó y miró con cierto enfado a Will. -No tienes la culpa de nada, soy un cazador de sombras igual que tu y no necesito guardaespalda.

-No quise ofenderte, pero sabes que debo estar siempre- La voz se le quebró y Jem sintió cierta satisfacción de saber que él era un privilegiado, nadie veía al verdadero William Herondale, salvo James Carstairs. Will escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Jem, aspirando ese aroma a quemado y azúcar, tan característico de su amigo. -No quiero perderte- El susurro sono ahuecado, el aliento caliente pego contra la piel de Jem.

-Sabes que en algún momento pasara…

-Calla- Un susurro imperioso y Will apretó a Jem contra su cuerpo, porque él haría lo posible por mantenerlo con vida. A cualquier costo, pero lo haría.

Jem paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Will, mientras se dejaba fundir contra su cuerpo, mientras se reconfortaba con el calor de su parabatai. Su otra mano libre acarició el cabello rubio, con suavidad, con ese cariño infinito que le tenía. El muchacho suspiró tranquilo, su cuerpo se relajaba ante esas caricias y alejó un poco el rostro. Sus ojos se fijaron en la runa de parabatai que Jem llevaba en el cuello, la delineó con uno de sus dedos, con suavidad y creyó oír a Jem suspirar. Esa era una de las pruebas de que eran uno, de que estaban unidos. -Mi vida te pertenece y tu vida me pertenece, te prohibo morir, Jem- Su tono era serio, lo miraba fijamente y Jem pudo ver el miedo en aquellos ojos claros. Acarició la mejilla de su parabatai con cariño, sin perder el contacto visual. Eran uno, sentían lo que el otro sentían, sabían lo que pensaban y podía comprender el dolor de Will, porque el tambien lo sentia.

Will rozó con sus labios la runa en el cuello, fue algo suave y casi inusual en él, esos gestos que solo le reservaba a Jem. Este echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Will subía con sus labios y él expectante, esperaba que llegase a sus labios. El beso fue igual a los otros, suave al principio y un fuego abrasador dos segundos después. Nadie podía decirles que aquello estaba mal, eran más que hermanos, se pertenecían y Will mataría por Jem. El beso se torno algo rudo, mientras las manos de Will acariciaban el cuerpo de su parabatai. El aire les faltaba, los labios de Jem ardían y dolían ante aquellos besos, cada uno marcaba un 'Mio'. Se aferró a él cuando se sintió mareado, cuando el ardor de su cuerpo se sumó a los restos de la fiebre. Will paró y levantó la cabeza, el rostro del otro estaba perlado por el sudor y las mejillas teñidas de un rosado febril.

-Me excedi y aun estas con fiebre- Se disculpó, mientras le daba otro beso en los labios y se levantaba en busca del paño para el agua. Jem sonrió satisfecho, mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se dejaba atender por Will. El paño de agua fría lo alivio y suspiró relajado. Will se acostó a su lado, haciendo que se arrimara a él y ambos se taparon con la colcha. -Duerme, por que mañana hay entrenamiento.- Le ordenó, Jem sonrió y se apretó contra Will, mientras se juraba nunca hacerlo sufrir. Por que hacerle daño a su parabatai, era inflingirse dolor el mismo y no soportaria ver roto a Will una vez mas.

-Wǒ ài nǐ, xiōngdì- Susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

-Ac yr wyf yn caru chi am eich bod- Le respondió Will con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un sonido brisco sacó a Jem de sus pensamientos, la puerta de su habitación se abría y uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos entraba. La capucha baja, sin ojos y con la boca cocida, su futuro.

'_La consul Fairchild te cita en el Instituto' _

Jem alzó la cabeza, negándose mentalmente, no quería volver y por obvias razones.

'_Hermano Zacariah, debes ir y no puedes negarte. Todo Hermano debe romper lazos con sus afectos, debes hacerlo'_

La voz era serena, calma y fría. Jem se paró y subió la capucha de su capa. Era el ultimo dia y le diria adios a la unica persona que había amado más que a su propia vida. La ultima vez. Y mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la Ciudad Silenciosa, las últimas estrofas del juramento parabatai retumbaban en su cabeza

'_El Ángel será mi testigo y aún más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mí.'_


End file.
